


i’m (in) a hellevator

by mcmxcvii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Claustrophobia, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, Trapped In Elevator, changbin is a good hyung, its just fluff, its really fluffy i promise, nothing really happens tbh, the rest of skz is mentioned, there’s only two swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmxcvii/pseuds/mcmxcvii
Summary: felix and changbin get stuck in the company’s elevator.





	i’m (in) a hellevator

**Author's Note:**

> most of this was written around the time the “grrr” performance video came out so it’s been sitting in my drafts for a while and i thought i’d finish it up since it wasn’t completely terrible and practice writing some. since it was written so long ago i hope you can forgive my bad writing and any inconsistencies (in terms of personality or anything).

out of all the places changbin could’ve been on a tuesday afternoon, he didn’t think it would be stuck in an elevator with felix lee.

as a matter of fact, changbin had been trying to exit the jyp company building—via that elevator—so he could finally get some well-deserved rest, away from his loud teammates.

okay, so changbin was only a little freaked out. felix was unusually quiet for a boy stuck in an elevator and changbin didn’t know what to do.

initially upon running into felix, changbin thought he was going to combust. during practice, the other boy had been loud and boisterous, asking excitedly about changbin’s plans for the rest of the day. now, it was silent, and changbin held in the urge to caw (but he didn’t want to make it more awkward than it already was and he just wanted to get home). changbin was snapped out his thoughts by a loud clunk sound that rattled the elevator cabin. both boys were startled, and a moment after, the lights began to shut off.

“what the?” felix has tried pressing all of the buttons in the elevator, none of which seemed to be doing anything. after a while, he gave up and joined changbin on the elevator’s floor in the dark.  
they sat there quietly until felix himself began to caw softly, causing both of the two to giggle.

“so,” changbin said, trying further to break the awkward silence between them. “i guess you could say that we’re stuck in a hellevator…”

felix stared at changbin blankly and blinked. changbin didn’t think it was that bad of a joke.

suddenly, the foreigner burst in deep laughter, grinning widely despite their unfortunate circumstance. changbin found himself smiling along with the younger boy, grateful that the awkward tension had been lifted.

“hyung, that was the worst joke i’ve ever heard,” felix said dramatically.

“okay fine,” changbin admitted. “it wasn’t a great joke.” felix nodded in agreement.

“however,” the rapper continued, “it’s better than most of chan’s puns.”  
that, felix had to agree with. chan constantly made the worst puns (that, in all honesty, only he enjoyed).

“okay,” felix relented, “you’re right.” the cheerful moment settled into stillness.

changbin coughed loudly. “so, uh, how do you suggest we get of this elevator?”

“do you have your phone or something?” felix asked nervously.

“i think my phone died during practice,” changbin replied.

“wait here let me see if i have mine.” felix patted his pockets, before realizing, “oh crap, i think i forgot it in the practice room.” he took a deep breath.

“well, shit.”

“that means we’re stuck here, right hyung?”

“yeah… i guess so.”

changbin heard felix breathe more and more rapidly. “you okay felix?”

“um, yeah,” he said. changbin was not convinced. “funny thing actually. i’m maybe slightly claustrophobic?”

“is that a question?” changbin retorted.

“no, i am claustrophobic,” felix replied sheepishly.

“i know. i was just messing with you.”  
in the quietness of the elevator, changbin heard felix’s breathing get more panicked.

“hey, relax,” changbin said softly. he wasn’t one to comfort others (that’s woojin’s job), but he wanted to at least help felix in his anxious state. changbin wrapped his arms around felix’s body next to him.

“there are these breathing exercises i do sometimes before i get on stage and i get really nervous,” changbin started to talk. he could feel felix nod next to him.

“just breathe in with me. one, and exhale.” felix followed his instructions.

“yeah, just like that.”

after a couple of minutes, felix was able to calm down enough to where he said, “thank you, hyung.”

in changbin’s head, he wasn’t sure if those breathing exercises would work on felix like it did him, but he’s really damn grateful that they did.

“of course,” changbin chuckled. “it’s my job as your elder to help you when you need it.” despite his joking tone, he really hoped felix knew that he cared for him. felix snuggled closer into changbin.

he heard the younger yawn softly. “changbin hyung, i’m tired.”

“me too lix,” changbin replied truthfully. “we can take a nap,” he suggested.

felix was already drooping in changbin’s hold, his breath steadying out until he snored softly. almost like a kitten, changbin thought to himself adoringly. with that, changbin drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

—

changbin woke up to jisung shaking him vigorously, elevator doors open and now apparently functioning. he looked down to see felix peacefully sleeping in his lap. he nudged the youngest awake, causing him to groggily peer upwards.

“ah! hyung! felix! we’ve been looking for you!” the boy exclaimed. “geez, you two were gone for ages! are you telling me you were stuck in an elevator the whole time?”

the pair nodded tiredly from their position on the floor.

“well…” jisung said, “i guess you could say you were stuck in a hellevator!” he cracked up at his own joke, turning to exit the now-opened elevator. from behind him, changbin rolled his eyes.

moments after jisung left, felix whispered to him, “if it counts, i think the joke was funnier when you said it.” changbin couldn’t stop from beaming for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sweating this is shorter than i hoped it would be.. i hope y’all somewhat enjoyed it? on another note, hopefully you guys can anticipate a hyunlix chaptered fic coming soon <3 
> 
> [yell at me on twitter (scream about the awkward silence teaser with me please)](https://twitter.com/bhuwakul)


End file.
